Jadeite's Revenge: SuperS
by Torn Fox
Summary: When Jadeite breaks free from his crystal prison, he sets a plan of revenge into action. Set on making those who sent him to his prison suffer for eternity, he'll have to contend not only against the Sailor Scouts, but the Dead Moon Circus as well. Can he prevail against both of these powerful opponents? Or will he be returned to his crystal prison once more?
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

A lone crystal sat in the darkness of its dungeon, a blonde man imprisoned inside. He swore that if he ever got the chance that he would invoke revenge upon the three that had sent him to his untimely stasis. All he needed was to be free of this crystal prison.

He felt a change in the crystal, it was getting weaker. Had his queen been killed? The punishment of eternal sleep only worked as long as the crystal had a source of strength. Without one, it gradually grew fragile until it fell apart on its own.

It had been a year since the moment he felt the crystal begin to grow weak, it was visibly cracked in many places. With a single mighty burst of strength, he moved his arm. The crystal fell apart and he fell forward onto the ground. Rising to his feet, he stretched his arms and legs, it felt good to be free. Even better knowing that he could, at last, take his revenge.

"At last, Sailor Moon. I can settle the score." Jadeite's voice echoed in the darkness around him. He made his way towards the throne room, and sure enough it was in ruin upon his arrival, which meant he could carry out his plan for revenge. He knew who his targets were. Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino.

This time around, he would show them no mercy.

But he would need energy, lots of it. He also had an idea of where to get it. Jadeite may have been imprisoned, but he could hear some of the words of his fellow generals through the telepathic link he gained once frozen. Neflyte spoke often of a girl named Molly before Zoicite murdered him, or that's what he assumed had happened, something about powerful love energy. He knew just how powerful human emotions of the sorts could be, it was time to get a move on. "I hope you're ready, Sailor Moon. As soon as I have my way, your suffering will never end." He let out a maniacal laugh as he finished the sentence, then vanished in a swirl of energy.

The general appeared beside a sleeping Molly Baker, he smirked as he extended his hand to begin gathering her energy. "Incredible." He whispered as he absorbed this girl's emotions. "Neflyte was right, this energy is unlike any other when gathered individually." He remembered that two of his plans involved using this emotion, but both were failures in many ways. As the earth saying went, third time's the charm. The gathering went undisturbed, and Jadeite left, feeling stronger than ever before, without saying a word.

He appeared inside an abandoned building that had a sign saying 'Rag Time' on it's front. "It's time for a little remodeling." Using his powers, he conjured a lair of darkness for himself, but if the Sailors were coming, he would need to be ready.

But at the Hikawa shrine, Rei couldn't shake the feeling that there was another evil afoot besides the Amazon Trio. "Sacred flame, use your powers, show me this evil." She prayed in front of the ever-burning fire that was housed in the temple. She saw a pair of hands with energy swirling between them. Above this she could see a pair of eyes staring back at her. "Who..." She started to say, but gasped as she saw her and two other Sailors appear below the scene. Lightning struck from the swirling energy, turning the miniature her and two others to dust before the scene vanished.

She found it near impossible to sleep that night, the thought that an evil wanted her specifically was a terrifying thought. But she tried not to show it, and eventually fell asleep.

The sun rose the next day like always, and like always a certain blonde girl was late to class. "I'm sorry Miss Haruna! Please don't make me stand in the ha-" She almost finished her sentence, but realized that it wasn't Miss Haruna at the front of the classroom. Instead, it was a blonde man with red earrings and glasses, wearing a red blazer and khaki pants.

"You must be Serena Tsukino. I'm Jedediah, your substitute for today. Miss Haruna had some business to...take care of."

Serena took the opportunity to sit at her desk, he hadn't noticed her being late? It was odd, but she didn't mind as long as she didn't get another detention. "So, Jedediah. How did you know my name?" She asked.

"Because your always late for class. It says right here in Miss Haruna's notes. He tapped a stack of papers on his desk, and Serena slumped down in embarrassment.

"Hey! I'm not _always _late for class." She whined, but the substitute ignored it.

Jadeite was pleased with this disguise, he was in plain sight of Sailor Moon and she didn't even know it. But he would stick to the plan, there was no room for error this time around.

What he didn't know, was that there was already a group fighting the Sailor Scouts, who would not let anyone get in their way.

Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, and Fisheye sat at their bar, looking through the photos of possible candidates of Pegasus' host. "How about this one?" Hawk's Eye held up a photo of Serena's substitute teacher.

Fisheye immediately snatched the photo from his hands. "Oh! Well _hello _handsome..." He said to himself.

"That was fast." Hawk's Eye commented.

"I take it you'll be taking this job?" Tiger's Eye asked for clarification. No response came from him. "Fisheye?" He looked over, but saw that he had already left to complete the task. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Jadeite was pleased things were going so well, now it was time to gather the energy from these students. "Alright class, for the next few days we'll be testing a new brand of pencil. Supposedly, they never wear down." He picked up a box from the desk and removed the lid. "Here, I want each of you to take one." The students lined up and each took a pencil from the box before returning to their seats.

As Serena sat down, she got the odd feeling that she had met this man before. She couldn't figure it out though. Class went by as per usual, but everyone found themselves rather sleepy by the end of it. She met up with Ami and Lita in the courtyard at lunch for their usual get-together.

Back in his classroom, Jadeite had finished absorbing the energy gathered by the pencils. He chuckled, "This is going perfectly." He donned his disguise once more and began to walk out of the room.

Fisheye in disguise bumped into him as he left the room, dropping the school supplies he was carrying. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry about this!" He was disguised as a female, so he was expecting the fake substitute to fall for him.

"It's alright, things like this happen." When Fisheye wasn't looking, Jadeite used his telekinesis to gather all the supplies and upon Fisheye looking back, handed it to him.

"Wow, that was fast. How did you do that?" He tried his best to look like a cute girl being cute, but Jadeite remained uninterested despite his efforts.

"So, we heard you have a substitute in class for today." Lita started in a tone that Serena knew well. "Is he cute?" She teased.

"Yeah, kinda. But there's something strange about him, I can't stop thinking that i've met him before."

Ami replied with, "So it's not just me."

"What do you mean?" Lita wasn't sure where they were going with this.

"When I saw him in the hall on my way to class this morning, I got the same feeling. That i've met him somewhere before." She explained. "There was something about those earrings as well, where have I seen them before?"

While Ami pondered the true identity of Serena's substitute, Jadeite was growing annoyed with Fisheye flirting with him. It was painfully obvious. Eventually he snapped, "I'm not interested in you! Okay? Go find someone else there are plenty of others out there!" He cleared his throat after the small outburst. "I'm sorry, I don't know where _that _came from."

Fisheye gave up on trying to get Jadeite to fall for him, so he shed his disguise and began the countdown. "One!" A mirror shaped wall rose from the ground behind the blonde man. "Two!" Metal bindings restrained him to the surface of it. "Three!" Nothing happened. A dream mirror was supposed to be revealed, but nothing had happened. He tried again, "Three!" But as to be expected, nothing happened.

Jadeite shed his disguise and chuckled at Fisheye. "You think _this _will restrain me?" With a little effort, Jadeite snapped the bindings holding him against the wall, advancing towards his would-be captor.

Fisheye threw a series of knives at the advancing general, but Jadeite was quick to catch the knives with telekinesis. "What!?" Fisheye panicked. Not only was there no dream mirror in this man, but this man had powers he had never seen. Being able to break free from the bindings was already an impressive feat.

One by one, Jadeite launched the knives back at their owner, who let instinct take over and threw himself at Jadeite. The blonde general dodged to the side after he had launched the first knife. He launched the second and third simultaneously towards Fisheye's back. Both missed since he ducked, but he soon realized that on his own he was badly outmatched. He gave a final attempt by throwing one last knife, but like the others it was caught and fired back at it's owner.

Fisheye was out of sight rather quickly, but had he been thinking straight he would have summoned a Remless to attack along side him. Upon returning to the Dead Moon Circus, he reported the problem to Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye.

As soon as school ended, Serena, Ami, and Lita met up with Rei and Mina at the Hikawa Shrine. Serena told them about her substitute teacher, and how she couldn't shake the feeling she'd met him before.

Rei told them about the vision she had last night, and how her and two others were vaporized by the person above. Ami spoke up, "Maybe it's someone we've fought before. That would be a likely explanation."

"Yeah, but who?" Lita asked. Mina nodded.

Luna was the first to answer. "We know that they can gather energy, and Serena's class having a substitute teacher the day after Rei's vision gives me some bad feelings in my gut. That teacher is probably the one Rei saw in her vision!"

"Yeah, but who is he? The only person that matches that description is...you know..._him_, and we haven't seen from or heard of him in over a year." Ami followed up Luna's statement, Serena and Rei knew who she was talking about.

"I don't think Jadeite's behind this. He was sentenced to Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl, remember?" Luna countered. The girls nodded, and began to wonder who else might be behind this. Unaware that two others were about to have a run-in with the former general.

Michiru and Haruka were on their way home after they had spent the day together looking for any sign of the Amazon Trio. Instead, however, they spotted Jadeite on the roof of their apartment building. Without hesitation, Haruka and Michiru transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune both made their way to the roof through a series of stairs. They confronted him on the roof. "Who are you?"

Jadeite turned to face them, a wicked smile on his face. "I am Jadeite, and who might you be? I don't remember seeing a Sailor Scout duo." He mocked.

"Jadeite was the first enemy Sailor Moon faced, so this should be a cakewalk." Uranus whispered, remembering what their princess had told them. "I am Sailor Uranus!" The short haired sailor proclaimed.

"And I am Sailor Neptune!" The blue haired sailor announced.

This seemed to worry Jadeite, he didn't remember there being a Uranus or Neptune, let alone _both_. "Very well, seeing as you're Sailor Scouts I shall bring you down!" He shot lightning from his hand, which the two dodged with ease.

Uranus rushed towards him, underestimating his power. Jadeite extended his hand, forming an invisible barrier that the girl just bounced off of, just like when Sailor Moon had tried the same thing.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune launched her attack at Jadeite, who leapt into the sky to avoid it. He shot balls of energy down at them, although the roof was getting decimated they dodged the onslaught.

"World Shaking!" This time Jadeite was prepared. But being a projectile based attack, he caught it midair with his telekinesis, leaving Uranus in a state of shock.

"Hah! You are nothing!" He launched the attack back at them, bringing them both to the ground and leaving them severely drained. He extended his arm, and began to harvest the love energy from the two. Although they hadn't showed it to him, he could tell that they loved each other, which would prove to make him even more every passing second, the two felt themselves becoming weaker, but Jadeite could not finish before Neptune launched an attack in desperation. The attack hit him head on as he was not prepared, sending him flying to the other end of the roof, but he remained on his feet. As Neptune helped Uranus to her feet, they heard Jadeite say, "Don't think you've defeated me! You tell Sailor Moon and her two little friends, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, that i'm coming for them, and that anyone who stands in my way will be destroyed!" He vanished into thin air, leaving the two Sailor Scouts on their own.

Back at his lair, Jadeite slammed his fist into the table before him, growling in anger. "Just great, now there are _five _Sailor Scouts. I'll have to change up my plans in order to compensate." He walked away from the table, and began to harvest energy from his surroundings. The amount was miniscule, but it was still better than sitting around doing nothing."Don't worry, Sailor Moon. I _will _have my way." He chuckled in the darkness, this time he_ would not fail_. The three who had imprisoned him would suffer for eternity, and the others would fall before his power.

Jadeite, the first shitennou, was back and badder than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

"So, Jadeite _is _behind this." Haruka and Michiru had just finished telling Serena about their encounter with Jadeite on top of the apartment building. "This could be a real problem." She admitted.

"Why's that? I'll finally get to meet him and pummel him for trying to run you over with planes!" Lita announced with pride.

"It's a problem because none of you have any experience fighting him. Even together we barely managed to defeat Jadeite the first time. Meaning that Rei, Ami, and myself are the only ones-"

"Besides Tuxedo Mask." Ami corrected.

"Right, but we're still the only ones who know how to fight him. The first time I met him he defeated me in less than a minute." Serena sounded sad at the last part of her sentence.

"We weren't nearly as strong back then as we are now." Rei pointed out, with their new powers Jadeite would have much more trouble. Well, that's what she thought.

Haruka beared the bad news, "I don't think projectile attacks will work. He stopped my World Shaking midair and sent it back at us. Although I must say, I'm stronger than I thought I was." She sounded almost pleased at the last part for whatever reason.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are." Luna reminded them, "Teamwork was the only way you defeated him last time and it's the only way you'll defeat him again. Until we know if the Dead Moon Circus is working with him, you must keep your distance at all costs. One wrong move from any one of you could be the end for us all." She instructed her sailors, and it was true, Jadeite was a tough opponent. Not in raw power alone, but his strategy as well.

As they spoke, the spoken of general was changing up his plans. "There could be more, the two I met on the roof were strong but careless. But that doesn't mean all of them are careless." He had come to the conclusion that there could very well be more Sailor Scouts then the original three, which proved to be a problem already. "That knife thrower seemed to want something from me as well. I'll have to keep an eye out for him, even if he _was _trying to disguise himself as a girl."

Jadeite turned and, using some of the energy he had collected from the two new sailors he encountered, created a monster of mud. Soon enough, it took the form of a human female and bowed to him. "What is your wish, my master?"

"You are to collect energy from the humans, I will appear upon the Sailor Scouts' arrival. Now go, I am sure you can think of a competent way to secure energy." The monster left the lair to begin its mission, and Jadeite chuckled to himself for a short while.

But another group of villains was making their move shortly after his monster in disguise had left. Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, and Fisheye all sat at the bar, looking through Zircron's daily photos. One of them in particular, a young human female by the name of Lita Kino, caught Tiger's Eye's attention. "Well, would you look at her." He whistled.

"So you'll be taking today's assignment? Tiger's Eye?" Fisheye asked his partner, who nodded in reply. "Aww...I was hoping I could go after this guy." He held up a photo of a young man by the name of Darien Shields.

"Well then, maybe another time." Tiger's Eye said to him as he stood up and began to leave the bar. "This time though, i'll be taking the reigns. Who knows, maybe this time the Sailor Scouts will show up instead of that blonde guy." With that, Tiger's Eye walked out of the tent.

"With all this, it should be _way _easier to make a nice dinner." Lita said as she carried a stack of boxes back to her apartment. She was planning on making a special dinner for her and her friends in honor of their one year together as a team. Through the ups and downs, they had stuck together and won against all. She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!"

"No problem." Tiger's Eye had found his objective, with him in disguise she didn't suspect a thing. "Here, let me help you with that." Taking the top half of the boxes, Lita was able to see him.

She was almost distracted by his looks, but quickly got herself back on track. The fact that Jadeite could be in disguise had her on edge more than normal, and she wasn't taking any chances even if she wanted to. "Thanks, just don't get too far behind. Okay?" She teased.

"Of course, where are we going?" He asked.

"Back to my apartment to drop this off, then I'm heading to the park to meet up with some friends. They won't be there for a little while, but I don't want to be late." She replied as they passed a building with a sign saying 'Rag Time' over it's boarded up doors. As Lita passed them, she got an odd feeling deep in her stomach. Something was severely off about this place, she'd have to come back later.

But inside the building, Jadeite had the same odd feeling deep in his stomach. He could sense a powerful source of energy. It was nearby as well, but moving _and _with another person. "Hah! Couldn't hurt to take a look. It should take a little while for her to get back anyhow." He chuckled before teleporting to the roof of his dark lair. Looking down, he saw two people, a human male and female. "This couldn't be easier." He laughed before vanishing into thin air, he would strike when the time was right.

Tiger's Eye helped Lita bring the boxes into her kitchen as he had agreed to, and pretended to leave as she headed to the park to meet the others. Secretly, he trailed her from a distance. But he was completely unaware that someone else was trailing _him_.

When she arrived at the park, Lita sat down on a bench and took a deep breath as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't very often she got time to be outdoors at _just _the right time to relax properly. She knew she was there to meet her friends, but she could enjoy it for the moment. But of course, that's when Tiger's Eye made his move and revealed his presence. "Oh, hi! Thanks again for helping me." Lita was unaware of his true intentions as she stood up to greet him.

"And thank _you _for making yourself so vulnerable. Now, your dream mirror is mine." He shed his disguise, and began the countdown. "One!" A mirror shaped wall rose from the ground behind her.

"Hey! What do you think your-"

"Two!" Metal bindings restrained her to the wall, and no matter how she struggled she could not break free from them. "Three!" Tiger's Eye finished, and a mirror floated out of her chest. Lita continued to glare at him, if she could reach her transformation rod she might have a chance. Tiger's Eye advanced towards the mirror. "Now then, let's see if our horned friend is hiding in here."

But as he was about to look into her dream, a voice called to him from the right. "That girl's energy is mine!" Lightning struck the ground near his feet, causing him to jump back away from Lita's dream mirror.

"Who are you?" Tiger's Eye demanded as he looked over the man who had stopped him. It was the blonde man who Fisheye had reported as being a problem. He wouldn't make the same mistake his partner did, immediately summoning a Remless by the name of Tenko. She had the appearance of an odd magician girl.

"I am Jadeite, first of the shitennou. Normally i'd destroy you, but I think we can make a deal here." He started, proud as he was. "You leave the girl to me, and I let you live. Simple, right?" He chuckled, infuriating Tiger's Eye.

"So...That's Jadeite..." Lita whispered to herself as Tiger's Eye ordered Tenko to attack. She sent chains from her hair to entangle Jadeite, but he leapt over them. Although the chains had moved faster than he had expected, now he was on alert. Tenko then tried again, but Jadeite was faster to dodge than before, allowing him to get up close and punch Tenko in the gut.

"Is that the best you can do?" He freely taunted them, Tiger's Eye had the answer to that. He attacked with his whip, but missed as Jadeite stepped to the side. "Not bad, you _almost _had me." He laughed at them again.

"How about this?" Tenko threw a large bomb at Jadeite. But as Tiger's Eye expected, the general caught it with his telekinesis. That's what he wanted.

The bomb exploded, sending him through the air and onto the ground. Tiger's Eye attacked with the whip again now that his foe was down, but Jadeite rolled out of the way just in time. But not unscathed as the whip lashed some of his left arm. "Not too bad." He said as he stood up from the attack. Apart from the lashing and a few scuff marks he was unharmed, the bomb had been too far away to do any real damage of its own. He formed balls of energy in his hands, firing them at the Remless and bringing her down. He hadn't come close to killing her, but she was out like a rock.

"Why you little..." Tiger's Eye attacked again, but this time Jadeite did not dodge. Instead he caught the whip with his hand, and used his dark powers to send electricity through his opponent's body. As soon as he stopped, Tiger's Eye fled the scene, knowing that on his own he was outmatched. Jadeite was a powerful opponent, he would need a full-on team to take him down.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can get what I came for." He approached the restrained Lita, she continued to struggle against the bindings. "Don't bother. You'll just exhaust yourself even faster." He held out his hand, and began to harvest her energy. It was a strong energy, and he identified the emotion it carried as 'determination'.

Lita found herself becoming weaker and weaker, she could no longer try to escape. Jadeite was draining her energy much faster than he normally was. The weaker the energy, the faster it could be harvested. The stronger the energy, the longer it took to be collected. That was how it had always worked.

"Hold it right there, Jadeite!" He stopped gathering energy and turned to see who had spoke, and was not to surprised upon seeing them.

"How nice to see you again, Sailor Moon." He noticed the other two behind her. "You as well, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars." But there was one he did not recognize. She looked like a pink haired, miniature Sailor Moon. "Well then, who's this?"

The little pink-haired girl introduced herself, almost like Sailor Moon herself would. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon! And on behalf of the future moon," She pointed at Jadeite, "I shall punish you!"

He laughed at the child's performance, was this supposed to be a joke? If so, then it did rather nicely. "Do you have any idea who I am, Sailor Chibi Moon? I am Jadeite! The first of the mighty shitennou!"

Chibi Moon didn't look very impressed. "Yeah, well how's this?" She pulled out a rod of sorts, and began to twirl. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Out shot the hearts of energy, and Jadeite was ready to dodge them. But he didn't have to, the attack lost power, and fell short by nearly two feet. He began to laugh. "Hey! Hold on, okay just stay still!" She began to inch her way forwards, trying to keep as far away as possible as she kept the attack going. But this only made him laugh more. Eventually, when Chibi Moon's attack was almost in range, he stopped laughing then took a few steps back. "Hey! I said stay still!"

"It doesn't matter who you are." Jadeite said, ignoring her earlier statement. "You are a Sailor Scout, and I will destroy you!" He shot a bolt of lightning from his hand, and Chibi Moon took the hit in the chest. She collapsed into unconsciousness.

"_Rini_!" Sailor Moon knelt by her fallen friend. Checking for a pulse, she was relieved to find one. Luckily for them, Jadeite didn't know how much stronger they had gotten.

Mars stepped towards him. "_Jadeite_! You'll pay for that!"

Mercury followed her example. She attacked, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The fog surrounded Jadeite, preventing him from seeing a thing.

He wasn't going to be fooled twice. Leaping into the air he floated above the fog. "Where'd you go!?" He challenged the sailors hidden within. But he got his answer.

"Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire came at him with impressive speed. Being shocked at this new attack, he did not dodge. The rings burned him bad, bringing him down to the ground.

"What was that? None of them have ever done such things." He got to his feet, trembling from the pain of a direct hit. The attack was fire based, so he could safely assume it came from Sailor Mars.

"It's over, Jadeite! Moon Spiral-" Sailor Moon began to twirl, but Jadeite cut her off with a series of small energy balls. They didn't do any damage, but were distracting enough to the point Jadeite was able to escape.

After arriving back at his lair, Jadeite was furious. "So, there are _six _Sailor Scouts now. Not only that, but they have more attacks as well." He began to heal himself using the energy his monster had collected throughout the day. "If this keeps up, then I won't be able to defeat them. If i'm going to get my way, then i'll need something much more powerful than energy." He began to make his next plan. "I will need what Queen Beryl tried to hard to get, the Imperium Silver Crystal. Fortunately, I know _just _where it is. In Sailor Moon's compact." He laughed like the maniac he was. Thanks to his ability to sense energy, he was able to sense the crystal in Sailor Moon's brooch. The only hard part would be getting it.

Luckily for him, he had a plan for that too.


	3. Chapter 3 In the wrong hands

"Hehehehe..." Jadeite chuckled to himself as he mentally went over his perfect plan to steal the Imperium Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. It would be tough, he knew that, but if he stuck to the plan it would be no problem.

"You needed to see me?" Jadeite's minion from the previous mission appeared before him. He had named her Moragna, a name similar to the first minion he had lost to Sailor Moon to honor the memory of where things all began.

"Yes, Moragna. I need you to carry out a most important task." He said as he turned towards the left wall, which contained a crystalline TV of sorts, allowing him to visually brief her on the mission. An image of Tiger's Eye appeared on the crystal screen. "Lure out Sailor Moon, then lead her to this man. I've predicted his movement and at exactly noon today he will be near Juuban Junior High, the same school that Sailor Moon attends as her civilian identity Serena Tsukino." Jadeite explained before turning back to face his minion. "Contact me when the two begin to fight, it is then that I will move in and steal the Imperium Silver Crystal right out from under her nose!"

Moragna nodded. "It will be a pleasure." She smiled wickedly before vanishing to carry out the task. Hour after hour passed, and Moragna patiently waited by the school gates for Tiger's Eye to show up like Jadeite said. It was almost noon and there was still no sign of him.

But inside one of the classrooms, a blonde girl with a red hair ribbon was keeping a close eye on them. Her name? Minako Aino, but most referred to her as Mina. She could feel the negative energy from the person at the gates, and knew something was up almost immediatly. The bell for lunch rang, and she met up with her cat, Artemis, in the courtyard. "What do you think she's up to?" Mina whispered so any passing students wouldn't hear them talking.

"I don't know, but their negative energy is very strong. I'm going to guess that, like Luna told me he could, Jadeite is behind her being here. Why he would send someone to just stand around though, that's another story." The white feline said while hopping onto her shoulder, hiding himself in Mina's long and beautiful hair.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her. Today's only a half-day anyways." She began to walk towards the edge of the courtyard.

"But Mina," Artemis protested, "your grades are already bad enough!"

"Ask yourself this." She glanced at her cat. "Which is more important? Getting good grades, or saving the world?" Mina didn't give him time to answer before leaving the school through a small back gate. Hiding just out of sight behind the stone wall, she transformed then and there. Now Sailor Venus, she approached the woman.

"Hm? A Sailor Scout." Moragna turned to face her foe. "Now then, which one are you?" This confirmed Venus' suspicions that Jadeite was indeed behind this, the Amazon Trio were much more active than this.

"I'm Sailor Venus! Guardian of love!" She began. "And on behalf of love," the Sailor Scout pointed to Moragna, "I will punish you!"

Moragna prepared herself for battle by revealing her true form, resembling her predecessor Morgana only with the large wings of a demon itself, but noticed a third figure approaching from the left. "Right on time..." She chuckled as she recognized Tiger's Eye despite his disguise. Her arm extended with claws at the ready, and she dived for him. But the trio member leapt out of the way.

"Hmph! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" In the flip of a curtain, he shed the disguise. "I take it the blonde man sent you on his behalf?" He accused.

"Correct!" Moragna lunged again, and Tiger's Eye leapt over his opponent. He landed on the ground near the school gate, just opposite of Sailor Venus.

While the three-way battle had begun outside, Serena was eagerly waiting for class to end. It was sixth period, the last class of the day, and she couldn't wait to get to The Arcade to play the new Sailor V Game. But there was a loud crash from outside, which drew everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Ms. Haruna said in a commanding tone. "I want everyone to take cover in the-Wait a minute!" She cut herself off. "Where's Serena?"

Serena had already left the room, and had made her way to the girl's bathroom to transform.

She was a little worried, she hadn't tried this transformation without Rini, but there wasn't any time to go home and get her. She had to try! "Moon Crisis Power! Make-Up!" She shouted while raising her hand in the air. The transformation began, but she didn't get far before reverting back to her normal form. "Ugh! I guess I have no choice but to go get Rini." Serena growled as she ran out of the bathroom and towards the front doors of the building.

"Haa!" Tiger's Eye attacked Moragna with the whip, but missed and lashed Sailor Venus instead. This prompted a return attack from the guardian of love.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shot the golden beam from her pointer finger, and Tiger's Eye rolled out of harm's way.

Moragna took advantage of this, and blasted them both with beams of negative energy, knocking them back onto the ground.

In a dull flash, a dagger appeared in Tiger's Eye hand while he held the whip with his other. In a single bound he leapt up to the enemy, and slashed across her face before quickly lashing her with the whip. She fell from the sky, surprisingly landing on her feet.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted as she attacked with the golden, heart-linked chain. But Tiger's Eye mistook the intentions, believing she was attacking him and not Moragna. He quickly countered with his own attack, entangling the chain and whip unintentionally to make one long weapon. "Nnnngh!" Venus struggled to break her chain free of the whip, and Tiger's Eye did likewise on his end. But for both, it was no use.

"Hmph! Fine then!" Tiger's Eye swung the whip to the side, smacking his opponent hard into the wall. He yanked it to the left this time, sending Venus flying into the front of a store building. He noticed Moragna approaching from another angle, and lashed at her using his new weapon.

Jadeite was watching the scene from the top of the very same building Sailor Venus had been slammed into. "Come on, Sailor Moon. Show yourself!" He growled in frustration.

Serena had finally managed to sneak out of the building, now she could make her way to Rini.

"You're _mine_!" Moragna shouted, lunging for Serena. The blonde had no time to react as she was grabbed by the throat and lifted high into the air. "Give me the crystal!" She tried to grab the brooch, but her hand was whipped away by Tiger's Eye. The trio member didn't know who he had just saved, thinking she was just some civilian he could use later in one of his schemes.

"Ugh! _You _again!" Jadeite raged as he floated down to the ground to join the battle. "Haa!" He launched a large ball of energy at Tiger's Eye, but it was lashed out of the air by the trio member.

Moragna reached for the brooch again, but was forced to drop Serena as another golden beam from Sailor Venus sliced through her hand. "Aaaaagh!" She screamed in pain as Serena screamed in fright.

Someone caught her, and she looked up to see her favorite masked man. Tuxedo Mask. They landed safely on the ground, and he didn't hesitate to tell her, "Go find Rini! we can handle things here!"

Serena ran as fast as she could towards home, but it wasn't long before Jadeite intercepted her. "This is your last chance, Sailor Moon! Hand over the crystal and _maybe _i'll lighten your punishment!"

She didn't listen, and attempted to push past him. But was unsuccessful as Jadeite grabbed her by the collar and held her up to eye level. "Let me go!" She kicked and squirmed an awful lot, but Jadeite was unaffected by her lack of strength.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Jadeite heard the sound of moving water, and vanished into thin air just in time to avoid a powerful stream of ice-cold water. He reappeared high above the battle below, still holding his nemesis by the collar of her school uniform.

"Enough games, that crystal is _mine_!" He grabbed onto the brooch, and with a mighty effort pulled it away from her uniform. Although he unintentionally tore her outfit, Jadeite didn't care. The Imperium Silver Crystal was in his grasp! He released her, allowing her to fall towards the concrete ground below. As luck would have it though, she fell through the awning of a storefront. The impact still hurt, but she had actually _survived _as opposed to if she hit the pavement below directly. The blonde general opened the brooch, and latched his hand onto the silver gem inside. He pulled it free, and allowed the brooch to clatter to the ground along with the fragments of uniform he had torn off with it. "It truly is a remarkable jewel." He chuckled.

"That doesn't belong to you! Fiend!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he threw one of his red roses with precision.

"Ugh! Another pest!" Jadeite saw it coming unlike the other times, and blasted out of the air with a powerful beam. But it didn't stop at the rose, it struck Tuxedo Mask in the shoulder, bringing him down. "Moragna! Finish this! I have business to attend to." He vanished in a swirl of energy, leaving his monster to finish the job.

As she lunged towards the defenseless Serena, she was intercepted by Venus. The blonde rammed her from the side and out of the air.

Serena ran towards her brooch, it was her only chance. She tripped on the curb of the street, but managed to grasp it in her outstretched hand.

Tiger's Eye lashed at Moragna as she rushed towards him, which unfortunately untangled his 'weapon' made earlier. The golden part fell to the ground without much noise, and blew away like dust since Venus was no longer focusing on it. Tiger's Eye rushed at Moragna since he didn't have the time to attack with the whip again.

They exchanged attacks blow for blow, evenly matched in close-quarters combat. After a few moments of the battle, Tiger's Eye revealed his dagger once more and quickly stabbed Moragna in the stomach before leaping back. "She's strong..." He muttered, he was tiring out quickly from this battle.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted again, launching another chain-based attack. It was then that Tiger's Eye got an idea. Lashing at the chain, he entangled them once more. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She protested.

Without her consent, Tiger's Eye began to run circles around Moragna. Venus quickly caught onto his plan and, reluctantly, joined him in the effort. Moragna, confused by the action, did not bother to move "Now!" Tiger's Eye announced.

With a single pull, the chain lifted up into the air just enough and bound Moragna in a snare. She struggled to escape.

Serena knew that although she couldn't transform into Super Sailor Moon, she could still transform into her plain old self from oh so long ago. "Moon Prism Power!" In the familiar series of twirls and spins, the ribbons around her became her outfit. Sailor Moon did not hesitate to launch her old attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw the golden disc towards the ensnared enemy, and it sliced right through her.

"AAAAGH!" Moragna screamed in agony as her body turned to dust, blowing away in the breeze. Sailor Venus was quick to retract her chain from Tiger's Eye's whip.

"Hmph! This isn't over, Sailor Scouts! We _will _find Pegasus!" A hole of fire appeared above him, and he somersaulted through it. The flaming hole shrunk into nothingness a mere moment after he went through.

Back in his lair, Jadeite growled over the loss of Moragna. "But it's no matter to dwell on." He reminded himself. "With the Imperium Silver Crystal, I shall have no need for minions ever again! With limitless energy at my disposal, the Sailor Scouts will soon fall." He chuckled like the mad maniac he was.

Back at the scene of the battle, Sailor Moon was shaking in fear. "What's wrong, Serena?" Venus placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He...He took it..." She squeaked out.

In the heat of the battle, none of the others had noticed the event. "Took what? What did you lose this time?" All heads turned at the familiar voice of Luna, who had finally made her way onto the scene.

"The crystal...Jadeite has the Imperium Silver Cyrstal!"


End file.
